


Jealousy

by marauders



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After posted his photo with Sunggyu on twitter, Kyuhyun got interesting phone call from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick drabble of Changkyu because I cannot restrain myself.

‘My thought, your memories’ was just begin playing when Kyuhyun hurriedly answers the phone. It’s his and Changmin’s personalized ringtone. “Hello.”

"What the hell, Cho Kyuhyun!" Changmin's voice is so loud that he thinks his hearing goes awry for seconds.

“What?” He answered with a calm voice, he thinks he know what’s wrong though.

“My Sunggyu? My Sunggyu? Really, Kyuhyun? How can you just drop that word to anyone? I thought it’s just for us two!” Changmin is still in fury. His non-stop ramblings make it clear for Kyuhyun. But Changmin’s over protectiveness of the saying makes Kyuhyun’s heart swell.

Kyuhyun snickers, “I cannot use that word for my other friend, Min?” He puts his hands on his jeans, walking back and forth inside his room. He supposed to be on his way to meet Donghae for lunch, but it can wait. His hyung knows he is always late anyway.

“No!” replied Changmin quickly.

Kyuhyun smiles more, putting his jacket on, he said, “I thought I am just your friend. You didn’t say my love Cho Kyuhyun when I watched your concert in Japan.” He puts more weight than he initially planning to. He tried to sound light and not jealous.

“Are you mad because of that?” Now Changmin voice sounds concerned.

Kyuhyun decides to sit again on his bed, “No, I am not. Of course I am not. Why should I be mad for that kind of silly thing…”

His best friend sounds suspicious when answering, “…you are not convincing, Cho. Now, I know why you did what you did…”

“Whatever you think you knew, you are wrong….”

“Nah, I think I am right.” Changmin openly laughs. All of his previous anger dissipated without a trace.

“You wrong.” Kyuhyun pouts, annoyed at his own backfired planned. He didn’t plan to be tease back by his best friend.

Changmin still giggles infuriatingly, “You shouldn’t use Sunggyu to make me jealous, Kyu. You know it didn’t work like that.”

“But, you were jealous then.”

Cockily, Changmin announces, “You admitted it.”

Blood rushes to his brain at once, damn Changmin and his on-point perspective, “Jerk.” Kyuhyun can still Changmin’s endless laughs when he turn-off his phone. It’s not even a minute when his phone beeps again, a KKT notification from Changmin.

‘My love, Cho Kyuhyun’ and a wink.

‘Whatever’ Kyuhyun types back. Despite the manner of his answer, he is beaming inside, ready to face the wrath of Lee Donghae.


End file.
